1921-1922 Toronto St. Patricks Season
The 1921-1922 Toronto St. Patricks season was the fifth season for the Toronto-based franchise in the National Hockey League, and third as the St. Patricks. This season would prove to be successful for the franchise, as the team would go on to win the NHL Championship and the Stanley Cup. Regular Season Before the season even began, the St. Patricks faced adversity. The franchise's current goaltender at the time, Jake Forbes, was denied a pay raise, and refused to play with the team for the upcoming season. Toronto would suspend Forbes from the club for his actions, and signed free agent goaltender John Ross Roach to fill in the vacancy in goal. Once the season began, the St. Patricks began to show signs of cohesion. The team would play consistent and balanced hockey all season long, finishing the season with a 13–10–1 record and earning 27 points. The team finished in second place in the league behind the Ottawa Senators, and earned a spot in the O'Brien Trophy finals with a chance to vie for the NHL Championship. In terms of individual accomplishments, Babe Dye led the St. Patricks with 30 goals, two less than league leader Punch Broadbent of the Ottawa Senators. Dye's 37 points was also the third highest in the NHL, behind Broadbent and Senators teammate Cy Denneny. Harry Cameron scored 19 goals and 27 points on defence, while Corbett Denneny also scored 19 goals and earned 26 points in total. Reg Noble provided solid contributions, scoring 17 goals and 25 points, while Ken Randall also got into double digits with goals, scoring 10. Denneny led the club with 28 penalty minutes, with Randall just behind him, earning 20 penalty minutes. In goal, John Ross Roach had an effective first season with the St. Patricks, playing in 22 games and finishing with a record of 11–10–1, and a goals against average of 4.07. Final Standings Game Log Wins Losses Ties Statistics Playoffs The St. Patricks would face the Ottawa Senators in a two game, total goal differential series for the O'Brien Cup finals, and the NHL Championship. Ottawa had upset Toronto the previous year, however this season Toronto was the team with lowest expectations, as they had finished three points behind the Senators in the standings. The St. Patricks defeated the Senators in the first game held at Mutual Street Arena by a score of 5–4. The series moved to Dey's Arena in Ottawa for the second game, and the St. Patricks effectively used a consistent strategy of clearing the puck from their defensive zone whenever they came in possession of it. This icing strategy proved effective, as the second game finished at a scoreless draw of 0-0, and the St. Patricks advanced to the Stanley Cup finals, winning the series 5–4 on a total goals differential. Wins Losses Ties *Toronto wins by total goal differential. Stanley Cup Final The St. Patricks would then go on to face the Vancouver Millionaires of the Pacific Coast Hockey Association to determine the winner of the 1922 Stanley Cup Finals. The series would be a best-of-five format, with all games being played at Mutual Street Arena. Vancouver took a 1–0 series lead, defeating Toronto 4–3 in the first game. However, Babe Dye scored in overtime in the second game, evening the series at 1-1. Vancouver took a 2–1 series lead, defeating the St. Patricks 3–0 in the third game. The Millionaires looked to end the series in the fourth game, but where stifled by goaltender John Ross Roach, who shutout Vancouver 6–0. This set up a fifth and decisive game. The St. Patricks, led by Babe Dye and his four goals, easily defeated Vancouver 5–1, as the Toronto franchise won the Stanley Cup for the second time in team history. Wins Losses Category:History of the Toronto Maple Leafs Category:Historical Statistics Category:Toronto Maple Leafs Stanley Cup Championships